


Солнце, ром и порох

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Calico talks too much, Cockblocking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Hangover, Humor, Jealous Charles Vane, Lazy Mornings, Love/Hate, M/M, Morning After, Swearing, Threesome, after-threesome, and Edward has no idea what exactly that bastard says, being naked, feeling sick but kinda satisfied, no description of sex i'm sry, waking up together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Славная охота за испанскими дублонами окончилась не менее славной попойкой, и наутро Эдвард Кенуэй обнаружил себя втянутым в пиратскую интрижку.





	Солнце, ром и порох

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sun, Rum and Gunpowder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291390) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



> **Все обоснуи − уже в каноне:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Джек: − Ой-ой, что за кислая мина? Влюбился?  
> Эд: − В рубашку твою.  
> [на заднем плане посмеивается Вэйн]
> 
> Энн (Эдварду): − Ооо, ты тверд сердцем, но быть бы ему помягче...  
> Джек: − Или мягок там, где лучше быть потверже.  
> Энн: − А с чего это вас так влекут его твердые части, мистер Рэкхем?
> 
> *Солон − древнегреческий мыслитель.  
> *Левентик − курс, при котором ветер дует кораблю в нос и полощет паруса.

Проснулся Эдвард не в своей постели. Для борделя или «Галки» вокруг было слишком тихо и слишком явно несло плесневелой сыростью от простыней и по́том вместо мыла, каким стирали в поместье на Инагуа. К тому же он помнил, весьма четко притом, что сходил на берег в Нассау.

Дверь на балкон распахнута, вяло, почти в такт мыслям, колыхались занавески, треснутое трюмо в углу завалено книгами и цацками, − у человека и пальцев-то столько нет. На улице прямо под окнами кто-то принялся неистово блевать, и Эдвард печально задумался, в какую сторону лучше свеситься, чтобы удовлетворить и собственный позыв тоже, как вдруг поперек живота звонко шлепнулась рука в браслетах и золотых перстнях, слепо пошарила над полом, а затем голос слабо потребовал:

− Дьявол драный... дай мне что-нибудь!

Хуже утра с чудовищным похмельем, от которого голова трещит, словно испанцы − мести ради, не иначе, они ведь вчера поперли у мерзавцев галеон, полный всякого добра, − всю ночь отплясывали на ней пасадобль, может быть только утро с чудовищно похмельным Джеком Рэкхемом. Эдвард примерно так и сказал:

− Калико?!

Неимоверным усилием Джек перевалился через него, голый и липкий, цепочки с мелочевкой, бляшками и кулонами − целую пушку ими принайтовить можно, честное слово, − впились Эдварду в грудь; не сразу и не слишком уверенно подцепил бутыль, в которой всего-тои было что на пару глотков, но уж потащил ее к себе, как трос в разгар шторма − не то, глядишь, смоет к чертовой матери.

− Лучше уж «Калико?!», чем «эй, Джим, это что, сиськи?!»

− В смысле?

Но Джек, присосавшись к горлышку, пил, и вопрос потерялся среди его гулких, будто помои в пересохший колодец сливают, глотков. Затем с минуту он разглядывал бутылку на свет, с равно пустым или философским выражением, после чего небрежно зашвырнул ее куда-то в простыни и, подперев щеку, изрек:

− Дааа, прав был старина Солон...

Эдвард не взялся уточнять, что еще за Солон, с какого судна, из бывших ли рабов и в чем, собственно, заключается его правота; вместо этого он предпринял попытку сесть, весьма успешную, к слову, ну а Джек продолжил, и в голосе его сквозило то ли мудростью тысячи древних старцев, то ли высокодуховной скорбью по выхлебанному накануне:

− Опьянение есть истинное безумие, оно лишает нас наших способностей.

В аду, говаривали, обрекают на вечные муки, ради которых и стараться-то особо не надо − укради да убей; однако чем таким исключительным заслужил он прижизненные мудрствования Джека Рэкхема? Сокрушаясь, Эдвард изложил это в одном-единственном емком вопросе, обращенном, скорее, к самому себе:

− ...это ж как я вчера нажрался...?

− Как распоследняя скотина, − уверенно отрапортовал Джек, и Эдвард оглянулся через плечо.

У Калико бандана сползла на глаз, − он как раз этим озаботился и старательно выпутывал нитки с бусинами из волос, − под вторым густо намазано и размазано сурьмой, одна серьга выпала на подушку, а на лице помимо следов непреходящего запоя, недавней драчки и серой щетины − Эдвард пошкребыхал собственную, − застыло выражение наиблагостнейшего умиротворения. Они встретились глазами.

− Ну... и как я был?

Калико равнодушно пожал плечом.

− Ты... был.

Неподалеку на резном столике, явно краденом из каюты какой-нибудь знатной шишки, соблазнительно переливались боками пузыри темного стекла, и Эдвард, дошлепав, выбрал тот, что поувесистее, и кружки из разрозненных сервизов: горы дорогущего дерьма с претензией на красоту аляповато свалены вместе − вот уж и впрямь Джек Рэкхем такой, какой он есть. Пока Эдвард ходил туда и обратно, солнечный свет из дверного проема приятно проскользнул по открытой коже, а препаскуднейшая ухмылка − по морде Джека, и, может, стоило бы прикрыться, но Эдвард не стыдлив, да и потом − это ведь просто Калико, а не коронованная особа на приеме в Вестминстерском аббатстве, губернаторская дочка или там еще кто. Он бросил в Джека вялым манго, который прихватил из вазы с фруктами, чтобы хоть как, но позавтракать, и Джек умудрился его не поймать.

− Почему из всех... − начал Эдвард, разливая бренди в чашки − и на одеяло, когда Калико оттопырил, дурачась, мизинец. − ...как... − сокрушался он, давясь горлодерной французской дрянью. − ...зачем? − спросил он у потолка, запрокидывая голову, чтобы не прослезиться от крепости.

− Потому что «О, Джек, какой замечательный у тебя жилет... А это что же? Вставки аллигаторовой кожи? Привезти тебе крокодила из Тулума, Джек?» И, как знать, не будь ты таким льстивым апологетом, когда наберешься по самый фальшборт, всё бы обошлось.

С удовольствием, будто чай вечерний потягивая, он пригубил бренди и прижмурился, а Эдвард мрачно переспросил:

− Кем?

Калико посмотрел на него с нескрываемым весельем.

− Очень, между тем, надеюсь, что на жилете, − кстати, где он, − целы все пуговички, они из китовой кости, к твоему сведению. Тулум можешь оставить себе, − он сделал щедрый пасс по направлению к балкону, и Эдварду даже почудилось какое-то движение снаружи. − Я теперь так безобразно богат, что могу запрячь «Рейнджера» всеми крокодилами Мексики, поступок бессмысленный, хотя и вполне гедонистический, но это, если ты не возражаешь, сравнение достаточно витиеватое для передачи полноты картины.

− Ты сам себя слышишь, а?

Джек уже успел выудить из-под кровати трубку и, ловко раскурив ее, наконец, выдохнул облако сладковатого дыма в сторону от Эдварда.

− Слушать себя − одно из величайших доступных мне удовольствий. Помимо других, конечно, столь же естественных.

Он вложил мундштук в рот движением таким простым и безыскусным, что, казалось бы, слова его и действия никоим образом не связаны, но они были связаны, связаны еще как, и у Эдварда заныло в паху. Он понял, что пялится, и криво улыбнулся. Джек тоже понял. Под боком у него всё еще валялся перезревший манго, и сейчас бы погрузиться в него пальцами, неровно разделить на части, чтобы текло по запястьям да сводило хмельной желудок... Но в стремлении картинно приосаниться Калико раздавил фрукт острым локтем.

Эдвард вздохнул. Он подался было вперед за тем, что уцелело, и несколько удивленно откинулся назад, когда под ключицы уперлась ладонь Джека. Он прихлопнул Эдварда по согнутому колену, чтоб опустил, с нажимом прошелся вдоль бедра и навис над лицом. От него сильно пахло табаком, а из ноздрей выходили остатки дыма. На балконе крепко выругались и скрипнул стул.

− Вы двое. Собрали свое дерьмо − и на хер отсюда.

Распластанному Эдварду комната, низкий потолок и смурной Чарльз Вэйн предстали в перевернутом виде, и было это больше забавно, чем угрожающе; однако зрелище, представшее Чарльзу Вэйну, явно не располагало его испытать собственное чувство юмора на прочность, − скорее уж, кулаки. Рэкхем неторопливо сел.

− Но это и моя комната тоже?

− На хер, я сказал.

В Калико больно, судя по звуку, прилетело штанами при ремне и тяжелой пряжке с ложным рубином. Вэйн свирепо уставился на Эдварда, и тот, миролюбиво кивнув, засобирался. Где-то позади чертыхался Джек:

− Вот зараза, с чегой-то на мне сапоги болтаются аки паруса в левентике?

− Потому что это мои сапоги, кретин, − огрызнулся Вэйн. − Жалкая пьянь. Оба. У тебя, − он сплюнул под ноги, снова зыркнув на Эдварда, − едва стоял, а ты, − ковылявшего мимо Джека настигла затрещина, − ныл, что хочешь собственный корабль. Не затыкаясь. Даже с полным, мать твою, ртом.

− У меня подвижный язык!

− Вот и греби им на выход!

Эдвард прыснул в кулак, затягивая перевязь с пистолетами, и Вэйн мигом вскинулся:

− Развлекаешься, Кенуэй?

− Да не. Подумал просто, − он лучезарно осклабился, − может, это не мы в говно были, а ты с двоими не управился?

Чарльз Вэйн сгреб его за шкирку сухой и жилистой ладонью, − грубую хватку на горле Эдвард помнил с ночи, − и, вытолкав взашей, так шарахнул дверью, будто пальнул из дюжины палубных орудий прямо ему в ухо. Джек со стоном привалился к стене и так дополз до лестницы, по которой сошел, опираясь Эдварду на плечо. На улице жарил полдень и носились, подскакивая, пыльные куры.

− Вот же сучий потрох... Эдвард, а Эдвард, а местечко квартермейстера у тебя еще вакантно? − Калико прищурился на солнце и лукаво − на Эдварда.

− Рэкхем, бестолочь! − Они не слишком слаженно обернулись. С балкона на них уничижительно взирал Чарльз Вэйн. − Сюда иди.

Почти в ту же секунду грациозно, насколько возможно было в его случае, Джек поклонился, прощаясь, и нетвердой походкой убрел в обратном направлении. Эдвард потянулся. Всё тело его звенело, и ужасно хотелось есть, но над крышами вздымалась грот-мачта жирного, как свинья на убой, испанца, и Эдвард, отсалютовав скривившемуся Вэйну, бодро зашагал вниз по улице.


End file.
